1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable information apparatuses and, more particularly, to a portable information apparatus such as an electronic memorandum book, a handy type computer or any other handy communication terminal.
1. Description of the Related Art
Many ideas and devices for handy type portable information apparatuses such as personal computers have recently been proposed, and pen input type information apparatuses are now becoming popular among such information apparatuses by replacing those using a keyboard for input operation.
FIG. 11 shows an example of this kind of portable information apparatus. The portable information apparatus shown in FIG. 11 has a main body 1 held by, for example, a left hand 200 of an operator. An information display 2 is provided in an upper surface 3 of the apparatus body 1 to display various information including operation information. The information display 2 displays icons 4, a menu bar 5, and a pointer 6 for selecting each of icons 4 and the contents of the menu bar 5 to be operated on the information display 2, and for designating a drawing position. The information apparatus also includes groups of operating buttons 7 arranged in the upper surface 3 of the main body 1, and an input pen 8 held by, for example, a right hand 100 of the operator and operable to select one of the icons 4 or to designate the content of the menu bar 5 by moving the pointer 6 on the information display 2. The information display 2 has a digitizing function such that information can be input thereto with the input pen 8.
To use the portable information apparatus thus constructed, the apparatus body 1 is first held by the left hand 200 while the input pen 8 is held by the right hand 100. Then the operator selects one of the icons 4 and designates the contents of the menu bar 5 by moving the pointer 6 with the input pen 8 while watching the display on the information display 2 disposed in the upper surface 3 of the apparatus body 1. Further, the operator performs other operations of, for example, drawing by moving the pointer 6. For operation inputs which cannot be completed only by selecting the icons 4 and the contents of the menu bar 5 and inputting data with the pointer 6 or operation inputs for simplifying such operations, auxiliary operations of selecting one of groups of operating buttons 7 or a combination of these buttons 7 are used.
Pen input computers, handy information apparatuses and handy terminals presently known are operated by input operations similar to those described above.
For the above-described conventional portable information apparatus, however, it is necessary to use the left hand 200 to hold the apparatus body 1 and the right hand 100 to operate the input pen 8. It is also necessary to perform the operation of taking the input pen 8 out of a pen holder or the like before use and putting it back in the pen holder after use. On the other hand, in some cases, there is a need for a cable connecting the input pen 8 to the main body 1, which reduces the facility with which the input pen 8 is operated. In the case of a type of input pen 8 requiring no cable, there is a possibility of the input pen 8 being lost. If the operator wishes to handle the apparatus by one hand, the operator must place the apparatus body 1 on a table or otherwise support it. However, the operator may frequently use this kind of portable apparatus while being on the phone or performing another operation. In such a situation, each time the operator uses the input pen 8, the operator takes the input pen 8 out of the pen holder and positions the input pen 8 before operating it. Actually, the input operation cannot be performed always easily or efficiently, if such a procedure is required. Such a procedure of taking out and using the special input pen 8 is very troublesome particularly when the input pen 8 is used to look up an address book, a schedule and a telephone directory and to input necessary data. There is, therefore, a strong demand for an information apparatus which can be operated easily by one hand.